


Please Call Me Simon

by she_is_destroyer_of_worlds



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Watford (Simon Snow), World of Mages (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_destroyer_of_worlds/pseuds/she_is_destroyer_of_worlds
Summary: It's Watford's annual Winter Formal and while Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch and Simon Snow are technically supposed to be enemies, Baz has far different reasons for not wanting to take his eyes off Simon all night. Will Simon Snow ever look at him that way in return?(This is an AU Snowbaz first kiss, featuring alternating POVs of Baz and Simon)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Please Call Me Simon

BAZ  
I had always enjoyed Watford’s Winter Formal. If nothing else, it was a good excuse to get dressed up and look attractive and unavailable. It was also an excellent excuse to see Simon Snow wear a suit. (And Crowley, did that boy look good in a suit...)

SIMON  
Growing up in an orphanage, holidays were never as glamorous as they appeared on TV. They really did try to make things special for us, but I had always just found it reminding me of what I didn’t have. But holidays at Watford were different. Watford felt like home, and seeing it decorated in greens and tinsel and lights as winter rolled in made me feel warm inside like nothing else. It was the kind of thing I wouldn’t miss for the world.

BAZ  
Simon Snow took five minutes to get ready for the Formal. Five. He threw on his clothes, brushed his hair and slipped out the door without a word. I was prepared to spend more than triple that on just my hair. And yet from the glimpse of the dunce before he disappeared, he looked good. I, in turn, took my time getting ready, making sure every detail was right.

SIMON  
Goals of the evening:  
1\. Have fun with Penelope and Agatha  
2\. Over-indulge at the chocolate fountain  
3\. Avoid Baz at all costs so he doesn’t ruin the evening

BAZ  
It was just me tonight, no friends hovering around me like flies, no social crutch to lean on to look less conspicuous. Just me. Just Baz. For what it was worth I looked good. That still didn’t calm the stress in my chest that came with attending a party alone. Especially not a party where your mortal enemy/crush is in attendance. It was gonna be fine.  
I took a deep breath and entered the hall. It was as beautiful as always, lit by thousands of candles and smelling of pine. The smell of it took me back to when I was small, attending the Formal with my mother, though I was only ever allowed to stay for one dessert before being sent off to bed. I could feel my mother’s presence in the room as I took the whole scene in, letting the memories wrap around me. I was so checked out that I didn’t realize I’d almost bumped straight into Snow. I gave him a curt nod.

SIMON  
Baz seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, veering in right near me. I took a step back at the sight of him. “You look, er, nice,” I said, briefly glancing him over. Baz looked more than nice, wearing a perfectly deep blue suit that had been accented with hints of silver all throughout. For a moment, my brain short-circuited at the sight of him standing there so handsome. And then I had to remind myself that this was Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch I was thinking about, who no matter how attractive, was still my enemy. (The thought of his full name also made me want to gag.)  
“Thank you,” he replied curtly. “You look...festive.”  
I looked down at my own plain black suit and the dark red tie that Penolope had insisted I wear to add some color to the outfit.  
( _“You don’t want to look like you’re attending a funeral, Simon! Add some color!”_ she’d said before pulling it from her pocket and handing it to me.)

  
I didn’t look terrible, that much I knew. But compared to Baz, my clothes may as well have been dirty rags. Where his outfit hugged his body in all the right places, I’d never had the time or money to even think of getting mine tailored, beyond the slight magickal fixes Penelope had applied to make it fit a little better. I hated feeling inferior to him, hated how I could feel his disapproving eyes all over me, hated how much pleasure he probably got from looking that good.  
I scowled back at Baz, assuming he was mocking me, before turning around to look for where Agatha and Penelope had run off to. I found them by the punch bowl and hurried over.

BAZ  
He really did look sharp in his suit; it was a shame he wore them so infrequently. Even the tie looked good on him. Bunce was definitely responsible for that, and though her fashion choices may have usually been questionable, the burgundy color had been a good call. Though, I’d never admit that to her. I’d also never admit to Simon just how attractive he looked. He didn’t need to hear that from me.  
Still, I kept looking back at Simon, hoping maybe if I stared long enough, he’d know what I was thinking.

SIMON  
I could feel Baz’s eyes on me and I wished I knew what he was plotting.

BAZ  
Maybe if I magicked some mistletoe above our heads, Simon Snow would let me kiss him.

SIMON  
Maybe he was planning on poisoning the punch bowl. Or the chocolate fountain! I glared at him from across the room.

BAZ  
I really wanted something from the chocolate fountain. But if I tried to eat anything, then my fucking fangs would pop out and that would mess up everything. Simon would probably find it hilarious. I tried to picture the scene, my fangs dripping with chocolate as Simon Snow tried to play the hero and kill me, Watford’s own resident monster. No, fangs or no fangs, I’d probably end up spilling chocolate all over myself and I dreaded the thought of trying to magick that off my new suit.

SIMON  
I couldn’t stop thinking about Baz, watching his every move in case he tried something. Knowing him, he’d love to ruin Winter Formal if it meant getting at me. He mostly just played the wallflower though, surveying the room from a corner seat, looking upsettingly attractive in that suit of his. Penelope and Agatha tried to get me to dance with them, dragging me out amongst the others who were dancing to some song I’d never heard of and I stayed only for their sake. I tripped over my own feet half the time and felt like an idiot. I was sure Baz was laughing at me from where he was sitting.

BAZ  
He looked so uncomfortable out on the dance floor. If I’d been braver, and if I wasn’t Basilton Grimm-Pitch and he wasn’t Simon fucking Snow, I’d’ve asked him to dance. Just two boys dancing together at Winter Formal, dancing and not caring who was watching. Two boys holding hands and looking for mistletoe. Two boys— I pushed the rest of my thoughts from my head. Simon and I weren’t just two normal Watford boys though. It was way more complicated than that, with too many things in the way of letting us be normal. Too many things in the way to let us be anything other than the parts we’d been assigned to play.  
Instead I stood along the wall and tried to pretend I wasn’t watching him and imagining what it would be like holding him and swaying to some slow song.

SIMON  
By the time I’d managed to peel myself away from Agatha and Penelope, Baz had migrated over to the table of drinks.  
“What are you doing?” I asked suspiciously.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Trying to poison me?”  
“Nope,” he replied, holding up a cup full of soda. “I’m literally just getting something to drink.”  
I narrowed my eyes at him. “You’re up to something! I know it!”  
He rolled his eyes at me. “Yeah, I’m trying to enjoy the evening. Now can you please leave me alone?”  
There was no way he was just here, not with any friends or anyone he was close to, to just “enjoy the evening.” There had to be more to it.  
“Well, your very presence is ruining my evening,” I hissed back.  
For the briefest moment, I saw behind his armor and his composure broke. And then his walls were back up and he was scowling at me.  
“Fine,” he spat. “I’ll go spend my time elsewhere then, where I won’t be ruining any evenings.”  
And then he was gone, storming out of the hall in a hurry, his rapid footsteps echoing on the stone floors of the castle. I stood at the table, stunned. What had just happened?

BAZ  
This was always us, pushing each other's buttons until one of us snapped. And that never ended well. I stormed out before I did something stupid, fuming that I’d put this much effort to an event I had barely attended.  
“ _Ruining his evening_ ,” I muttered in a mockery of his voice.  
Well I wasn’t planning on spending the rest of my evening being glared at and bothered by Simon Snow just because he couldn’t stay civil for one single night. I sighed in frustration.  
I’d done plenty of things in the past to make Snow suspicious of me. I couldn’t blame him for expecting the same of me now. But things had changed. I’d changed. Why couldn’t he change too?  
Wandering the halls in a hurry, I let my feet take me away from the Hall without paying attention to direction, and after a while, I looked up to find the door of one of the study rooms. I unlocked it with ease and let myself in. Let there be light, I muttered under my breath and candlelight filled the small room. I thought of lighting a fire in the small fireplace, but at the thought of what could happen if the embers went astray in such a small room, I thought better of it. I had no intention of dying tonight. Instead, I surveyed the room for what it had to offer and I was about to sink into one of its plush armchairs when I heard footsteps echoing down the stone hall. They were hesitant but determined, getting louder and louder before stopping in front of the door.

SIMON  
I shouldn’t have followed him. But he’d stormed off in a totally different direction than the dorms and I could imagine nothing good coming from Baz stalking around the dark corridors of the castle at night. The other part of me had hated how pained his face had looked before he turned around and left, and how much I hated to see him leave. I hadn’t been too close behind him but I was sure I’d heard a door creak open over here. This had to be him.  
I threw open the door of the study room and Baz turned on his heels and stared at me, rolling his eyes.  
“Snow, why are you following me?” he asked, sounding more annoyed than angry.  
Despite having purposely sought Baz out, my brain froze at the sight of him. I fumbled to provide an excuse to him.  
“I don’t know Baz, you always seem to be up to something evil! It’s in your nature!”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” He shot back. There was a bit more malice in his voice now and it made me wince.  
I hadn’t meant to sound so harsh. But still, there was some truth to it at least. Baz did always seem to be up to no good. But tonight, now that I really looked at him up close, he didn’t look so menacing. He just looked like a sharply dressed boy who wanted to enjoy Winter Formal. A boy who smelled like Christmas spices and fresh linens, with perfectly slicked back hair and a cocky smile and piercing eyes and-- I stopped myself from thinking any further. Looking up at Baz, I raised my hands in defeat and let them fall limply at my side.  
“What do you want me to say?” I asked earnestly.

BAZ  
What did I want him to say? Things I couldn’t ask him to say. Things about love and lust and longing. Things that would never come from Simon Snow’s mouth.  
I opened my own mouth as if to say something, but never found words fit to say out loud. Simon still stood in the doorway, his fingers nervously tugging on the sleeves of his suit. In the fiery glow of the candles, his hair and skin looked golden. I stared blankly at him, hoping my face didn’t reveal my heart. He was the one to finally break the silence.  
“Why do we always end up fighting like this?” Simon asked quietly, his voice faltering. “And all the while I have to look at you in that fucking suit and--”  
“What’s wrong with my suit, Snow?” I interrupted defensively.  
Simon sighed deeply and in the dim light, it almost seemed like he was blushing.

SIMON  
The words had slipped out of my mouth before I meant it to. About him and that suit. That fucking suit that looked like it had been made for him and only him. The way he looked in it should’ve been a crime. And there I was, looking and feeling mediocre at my best, staring at him like he was the fucking sun. I prayed that mind-reading was not on the list of vampire perks, because I was terrified to know what Baz would think if he knew the things on my mind when I looked at him.

BAZ  
Simon didn’t answer the question. He instead seemed to have buried himself in his own thoughts, which in the process had left a mild look of panic on his face. I wished I could read his mind, but then again, Simon’s face was never good at hiding his thoughts when he got flustered.  
“Snow,” I repeated, “what are you insinuating about my suit?”  
His eyes refocused on me before darting back to every other place in the room.  
“Nothing,” he muttered vaguely.  
“That’s not an answer.”  
“That’s as good as I’ve got for you.”  
He still refused to make eye contact with me. My undead heart skipped a beat. There had to be another explanation than the one my head was telling me. Simon wouldn’t-- Simon couldn’t-- I glanced back up at him, this time sure that the flush of red creeping up his neck and cheeks was not just a trick from the candlelight. Hands trembling, I took a tiny step closer to him. When Simon still didn’t respond, I took another few steps forward, hoping I wasn’t reading this wrong.

SIMON  
He was close enough now that I could see silver stitching from his jacket glinting in the candlelight. Shadows flickered across him, his face looking foreign and familiar all at once.  
“Baz, I--,” I began, before cutting myself off. I had no idea what words would come out of my mouth if I began. Instead, I just stared at him, looking over the topography of his face. Of course I’d always known how attractive Baz was, and he had always been one to flaunt his good looks, but staring at him now, I was struck by just how...beautiful Baz was. The grim lines that usually pulled his face into a scowl had slowly relaxed and there was a very different boy staring back at me. One far more vulnerable than I was used to.  
My feet carried me closer to him, until I was right in front of him. Looking at Baz, and seeing him with some new set of eyes, ones that didn’t flash with hate every time I saw him.  
I didn’t know what I was doing, didn’t know why the air between us felt electric, didn’t know why I wanted to be so close to him.  
Closer and closer and closer and--  
“You’re trembling,” I whispered, reaching out a shockingly steady hand and brushed some rogue strands of hair out of the way of his face, tucking them behind his ear. He was like a statue, barely even breathing as my fingers grazed his cheek.

BAZ  
I’d thought a lot about what it would be like to be this close to Simon Snow, about feeling his hands on my skin. Nothing could come close to what reality brought. I thought I was going to die at his touch. His hands were like fire and I wanted nothing more than to let them burn me.

SIMON  
Baz was cold to the touch, like he’d been out in the snow too long. I wanted to wrap him in my arms and warm him up. Instead I let my fingers linger on his face, tracing his jawline with the lightest touch.  
“I hate looking at you in that suit,” I began, my voice soft, “because it reminds me of how bloody attractive you are.”  
With my other hand, I grabbed his lapel and closed the remaining distance between us before continuing to speak at an even quieter octave.  
“It would make things so much easier to just hate you, but I can’t. Every time I look at you, I can’t stop.”  
I was barely aware of what I was saying, as the words poured out of me from some deep recess of my heart. I hoped I wouldn’t regret this, but by the way Baz was looking at me, I didn’t think I would. I reached up towards his lips, never letting my fingertips leave his skin.

BAZ  
My ears were buzzing as the world went in and out of focus. My brain could only form one cohesive word.  
“Snow--,” I began to say, and he cut me off, laying his fingers over my mouth.  
“Simon,” he whispered. “Please call me Simon.”  
My mouth cracked into a smile as I whispered it. “Simon.”  
“Baz,” he breathed back, and in the next instant his lips were on mine and I was kissing Simon Snow and he was kissing me back, standing on his tiptoes to reach me. I steadied one hand on his waist while the other ran through his curls.

SIMON  
I kept forgetting to breathe, so every time our mouths broke apart I was gasping for air. Kissing him felt so easy, my lips buzzing at the touch of his lips, grazing over his skin as my mouth wandered. So this is what it was like to kiss Basilton Pitch. To kiss Baz.

BAZ  
So this is what it was like to kiss Simon Snow. I didn’t want it to stop.

SIMON  
I left a trail of kisses along his neck and collarbone, not caring what tapestry of marks he’d be left with in the morning. My lips burned fire against the ice of his skin.

BAZ  
Can vampires get hickeys? I guessed I’d find out soon enough. I kept my own mouth far away from Simon’s neck though. I instead leaned in and kissed his head lightly, breathing in the faint smell of his shampoo. I brought my own hands up from where they’d held him close to me and placed Simon’s face between them, as gently as I could.  
“Is this really happening?” I asked in incredulous joy.  
“Yes,” he breathed back.  
I kissed him for the millionth time and died all over again.

SIMON  
We somehow migrated to the couch after a while, where I ended up in Baz’s lap. Fingers fumbled at shirt buttons and ties, and I ran my hands through Baz’s now disheveled hair.  
“You’re so cold,” I murmured, nuzzling my head into his neck. Our hands wove in and out of each other.  
“Yeah well, the whole “being a vampire” thing does have its downsides,” he replied, with less of an edge to his voice than usual.  
I held tight to his hand and looked up at him. “I don’t mind,” I said quietly. “I’ll keep you warm.”

We eventually both stretched out, tangling our legs together and I rested my head on his chest, lulled by its rise and fall.  
“Oh what a damn mess this is going to be,” Baz whispered, his arms wrapped around me, his hand gently running through my hair.  
I didn’t reply, instead just holding him even tighter. I’d never felt like this before.

BAZ  
There are few things better than being curled up on a couch with someone you love, especially when you’ve waited literal years pining after that someone for them to finally come to their senses and make out with you already. I was relieved that I fed recently enough that I wasn’t too worried about having Simon so close to me, but the feel of his heartbeat beneath my hands made my stomach lurch for more than one reason. But the moment was too blissful to ruin, at least for now. The warmth of his body made me feel more alive than I had in a long time.  
I was still just in shock that he was here at all. By all logic, this shouldn't've been happening, any of this.  
We were supposed to be enemies.  
We were enemies.  
Yet I much preferred the idea of kissing Simon Snow than fighting him.  
And I’d’ve bet, just guessing by the way Simon was holding me, and by the way my lips were still buzzing from how he kissed me, that he preferred that too.  
We’d both been right from the beginning: whether we wanted it or not, Simon and I were bound together by some cosmic destiny. But I had a feeling that the two of us were bound for a far different ending than the one we’d first expected.


End file.
